A Past Forgotten
by dvsinger1
Summary: Rosalie is left in charge of Bella while the others hunt for the weekend. She tells Bella her story. What happens when Rosalie discovers just how much Bella understands her pain? Who else knows about Bella's abused childhood. Is Rene to blame? Rape, etc.
1. CHPT 1 The beginning of a long weekend

A Past Forgotten

Summary: One weekend Bella is left in Rosalie's care. Rosalie tells Bella about her past and how she became a vampire. She and Bella reach an understanding. What happens when Rosalie discovers just how much Bella truly understands her? Will Rosalie take Bella under her wing and form a bond with her? Does anyone else know about Bella's past, who else will find out? Rated M for adult themes like rape and molestation.

BPOV

Today was the beginning of a weekend I have been dreading since Monday. Edward was going hunting and Rosalie of all people was going to be my "babysitter" for the next three days. To be honest, I'm terrified. The woman has hated me since the day she first heard about me, and I doubt that her opinion of me has changed in the slightest. I wonder when I'm suppose to head over to the house. Maybe if I fake sick I can just stay at home with Charlie. That probably wouldn't work though.

_"Buzz, buzz, buzz" Oh fantastic it's her_

"Hello?"

"Bella its Rosalie. What time are you coming over tonight? I just need to know so that I can have your dinner ready for you when you get here."

"Oh Rosalie really it's ok you don't have to cook for me. I'll just eat bef -"

"Bella don't be ridiculous! I'd love to cook you dinner!" _Is this really Rosalie I'm speaking to? She must be planning something._

"Um...well ok if it's not too much trouble for you."

"Nonsense! How does Chicken Alfredo sound to you?"_ Ugh, terrible, that's how it sounds. I guess I should just deal with it so she doesn't get pissed at me._

"That sounds great Rosalie. What time would you like me to come over?"

"You go ahead and choose."

"How about 6:30 tonight?"

"That'll do, I see you then!"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye bye now Bells"

I think that must have been the strangest phone call I've ever had in my life - Rosalie Hale was nice to me and called me Bells. I think I might die from a heart-attack before I even get there tonight. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long weekend. Maybe Jake can cheer me up a bit before I have to drive to my imminent doom.

_"Buzz, buzz, buzz"_

"Hi Jake! I was just thinking about you. How's it going?

"Well I'm doing good but I'd be doing a lot better if you were here with me. Hint, hint - can you come over"

"Sure. I have to leave by 6:00 though."

"What for? I thought your lee- I mean Edward was out of town." _They are never going to get along God are they?_

"Edward is out of town, but apparently I'm five and need a constant babysitter. You should know that by now."

"That's really annoying. Hurry up and get down here then! Maybe I'll just keep you here "against" your will"

"I don't think that will work this time."

"Why not?"

"We'll talk when I get there."

The drive down to La Push was a lot slower than usual - at least it seemed that way. I couldn't get there fast enough. Even though Edward was back, I still needed Jacob almost as much as I did when Edward was gone. It's so strange that when he's not around I feel less of the safeness I have become so accustomed to. He brings me a safe feeling that I've never had in my whole life.

"Bella!"

"Hey Jake! What do you want to do today?"

"How about we go walk along the beach and then go cliff diving?"

"Yes to the beach, no to the cliffs - once was enough for me."

"Fine. So what were you going to tell me?"

"Rosalie is my babysitter this weekend." I couldn't help but laugh at the expression that he had on his face. "She's cooking me dinner and being oddly sweet. At least she was on the phone"

"Yeah and she'll probably poison you."

"Probably. Anyway let's do something fun while I'm here to make up for my lost weekend."

I had a great time with Jake today. He's always so carefree and fun to be around. I had to pry myself away from him when it was time for me to leave. The drive to the Cullen's house was different for me. Usually when I went there I was excited to see almost everyone. Now I was contemplating leaving my keys in the ignition just in case I needed to run away screaming. Aside from James and Victoria, Rosalie was the one vampire who could (and probably would) scare the hell out of me. _Oh dear God she's waiting outside for me. Okay Bell, act calm. Act very...normal and not frightened at all._


	2. Rosalie's Tale

It was the strangest thing I have ever been through in my life. Rosalie hugged me when I got out of the car. Now I'm truly freaked out. One day she is giving me death glares and today she is hugging me, smiling at me, and cooking my dinner. Either she's decided to like me or she is seriously bipolar. Either way this is awkward. I don't want say anything that will tick her off, but I also don't want to come off as too standoffish because I **know** that will make her angry. Well it's almost 9:00 now so maybe she'll let me go to bed after this movie is over. We're watching Mean Girls. Regina George reminds me of someone I know. How parents can be so oblivious to the things their kids are doing just boggles my mind. Wait, what am I talking about? I live with Charlie and he doesn't know that I dating a vampire and my best human friend is actually a wolf. And then there's Rene. What can I say about Rene? Scratch that– I'm having a depressing evening as is. Ha! She got hit by a bus! Good for her. Rosalie hasn't made a sound since we sat down to watch this movie. I mean, she usually doesn't ever talk to me anyway but she hasn't even laughed once. She looks like she's thinking really in depth about something.

"So Bella, why don't you go get ready for bed." _Yes Mom!_

"Okay goodnight, Rosalie."

"Oh I'll be coming upstairs when you're ready… I wanted to talk to you about something if that's alright."

"Um yeah, that's cool. I'll see you in a few."

I feel kind of bad about it, but I intentionally took as long as I could in the bathroom. I needed my time to panic and then to calm down. Rosalie wants to talk to me about something, and I highly doubt that it will be anything good. Unfortunately there is no way out of this so I might as well just get it over with. After changing into my pajamas I got myself situated on the couch. About a minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah… of coarse" _Good job Bella that pause was very smooth_

"May I sit by you?"

"Sure."

"Bella, I've been very mean to you and I'm sorry for that. I'm sure I've hurt your feelings on numerous occasions."

"Don't worry about it – my feelings are fine. Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Partly, yes. There is something else too. Has Edward ever told you how I came into the immortal world?"

"He said it was basically what happened to me in Port Angeles except there was no one there to save you."

"Wow. I suppose I owe him a thank-you for being so nice about it.'

"There's more?"

"Oh yes, there is a lot more to the story than meets the eye. Would you like to hear my story Bella?"

"Sure… if you want to tell me." _I have enough of my own memories to deal with. I hope she's not very graphic. I might puke or even better start wetting the bed again._

"Well Bella, the year was 1933. I had just turned 18 that year. I had always been beautiful. My family was rather well to do. We were wealthy enough that the Great depression seemed like something happening in a far away land. I was spoiled rotten from birth. I had two brothers but I always knew I was my mother and father's favorite. Like I said we were wealthy but my parents were always looking for advancement. I was that advancement. They figure I was extremely beautiful – surely some extremely rich young man would come and ask for my hand in marriage. They were right. I met Royce King at the bank he was to inherit. My mother had set it up. She made me put on my best dress just to run my father's lunch over to the bank. Royce was tall and hansom. While looking at his light blond hair and his blue eyes, I couldn't help but think of how gorgeous our children would be. I was so shallow then. I thought that marrying rich was the only thing that mattered. Having a mansion with a big yard, cute children and a lot of money was what mattered most to me then. I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get what I wanted. After all, I was the most beautiful woman in town, and in my opinion, the world. Royce and I were engaged only two months after we first met. Saying my parents were overjoyed would be an understatement. I had plans for the most elaborate wedding.

One night I was at my best friend Vera's house. She and her husband had the cutest little baby boy with the most gorgeous little dimples. I longed for that – I was ready for a family of my own. When it was time for me to leave I thought about calling my father to come and walk me home but decided against it because the walk wasn't that far.

_------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------_

_**RPOV**_

_**Lord its cold outside tonight. I hope it doesn't stay this way- I would just hate to have to move the wedding inside. Just think. I'm going to be Mrs. King, Queen of New York! I can't wait for a little baby boy or girl of my own. I'm going to be such a good mother. My children are going to have everything they need and everything they could ever want.**_

"_**Hey Rosie! Rosie!" He has four guys with him. They're all drunk.**_

"_**Royce what are you doing here so late?"**_

"_**You kept us waiting too long. See didn't I tell you she was a beauty!"**_

"_**Yeah you did Royce but you can't really see anything – she's all covered up. How about we uncover her."**_

"_**I need to get home Royce."**_

"_**No you don't Rosie – you're gonna stay right here with me and my friends. Don't worry; we won't hurt you…much. Now you be a good wife and give your husband a kiss."**_

"_**No Royce. Let me go. Don't touch me! Stop it! HELP!!"**_

"_**Oh now don't be stupid – no one's gonna here you. I said shut up!" That was when I felt the first blow against my face. They didn't bother stopping after that…**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------**_

BPOV

I can't take too much more of this. I think I'm going to puke.

"I won't make you listen to the rest. After they were finished with me, they left me there in the middle of the road, naked, beaten and bleeding to death, and freezing. I remember them laughing as they walked away. One of Royce's friends joke about him having to get a new fiancée. Royce replied with 'I'll have to learn some patience first though. Haha.' I don't know how long I laid there but I remember the sense of acceptance coming over me. I was going to die and at that moment I welcomed death. That was when Carlisle found me. He had smelt the blood and come to see what happened. He took me back to where he, Edward, and Esme had been living then. He worked on me and at the end decided to change me. He hoped I would be a mate for Edward. We both can see how well that worked out. Carlisle stayed and held my hand through the transformation and apologized when I screamed. When I woke up he told me what I had become and how he and his family lived. He told me that it was my choice whether I stayed with them or not. I had nowhere else to go and cared very little about my future. The one thing I did know was that Royce King was going to pay for what he did to me.

I made sure I killed Royce last. I started with the other ones – I killed one a week. I wanted him to know what was coming. Did you know that I've only ever killed 5 people in my existence? And I've never tasted human blood? I'm second in the family to Carlisle. Anyway, on the night that I went for Royce I had stolen a white wedding dress from a bridal shop. I found him at the bank behind a vault door with two guards on the outside of the door. Oops! I've killed 7 people – but the guards went quickly, my problem wasn't with them. He screamed when he saw me. I was happy that I saved him for last because I was able to give him a slow and painful death. I made sure not to break skin though. I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself and I didn't want any part of him in me. "

"Bella are you okay? I'm sorry – I must be frightening you. You look kind of green. Are you sick? Oh God please don't vomit on the couch – eeeeeeww! Okay let's get you into the bathroom. Bella?" Things started to get blurry and then everything went black.

I'm back in my old room in Phoenix. This is honestly the last place I would ever want to be. Someone please tell me that I'm dreaming. The calendar say it's of 1994. Oh please no, not this again.

"Bella! Get your ass down here now!" I need to get out of here – I can't go through this again. The windows are nailed shut. Shit he's coming up the stairs. Maybe if I run into him hard enough he'll lose his balance and I can get out of the house. 1, 2, 3 go!

"Where the fuck do you think you're going you little brat? I told you to come here now!" I can already see what's going to happen to me. Why won't anyone stop him from hurting me? What did I do wrong?

"Please Jonathan, please don't hurt me!"

"What did you just call me? What did I tell you to call me?"

"Daddy."

"That's right – I'm your daddy. Now come sit on Daddy's lap." I can feel his hands going into my pants. I try to get away but my four year old body isn't strong enough.

"No! Stop it please! It hurts stop it! Stop!!!"

"Bella! Bella! Wake up" Someone's shaking me. Suddenly my eyes snap open and I'm back in Edward's room.

"Bella, Bella it's just me – you're okay, you're safe."

"What happened?"

"You vomited, then passed out so I laid you down on the couch. The next thing I knew you were screaming bloody murder. When I tried to wake you up, you attempted to hit me." There was a hint of amusement in her eyes as she said that last part.

"Sorry Rosalie."

"Nonsense, Bella. I'm the one to blame. I didn't think that telling you my story would have such an effect on you. I guess I should've thought more about how explain it to you. I didn't mean to push you into nightmares."

"Don't worry _you _didn't." _Oh crud! Why did I say that?_

"What do you mean _I _didn't?" _Should I tell her? I've haven't bothered trying to tell anyone in a very long time. She won't hurt me though._

"Well Rosalie, I have a past of my own. Would you like to hear my story?"


	3. Bella's Truth

This was not going to be a good night. Rosalie had told me her depressing life story, and now I was going to tell her mine. The only problem was that Edward didn't know. There was a reason for him not knowing, and I wasn't completely sure that I could trust Rosalie to keep my secret from everyone. I suppose I'll just have to make her swear that she won't tell, but even if she swears she won't tell him it doesn't mean her mind won't.

"Rosalie if asked you to promise you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

"I suppose so. What would the promise be?"

"Not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. No one knows – not even Edward."

"Is it something so terrible that Edward can't know? I thought you and Edward knew everything about one another – at least that's what he's told the family."

"Yeah, well there's a reason for that. Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise I won't tell anyone. You're secret will be safe with me." I gave her an apprehensive look. "Bella, I promise."

"Alright… I don't really know how to start… I've never told anyone."

"Start from the beginning and work your way through it."

"Well, you know that Rene ran away with me when I was really young. I've always thought that it was because she wanted to run away but was too afraid to do it by herself so she took me with her. She's never been much of a mother. We moved around a lot when I was younger because a lot of times she didn't pay the rent and we'd get evicted. She used to lie to Charlie about where we lived and always had him send checks to a P.O. Box at the post office. That was until she met Jonathan… he sweet talked her and told her that he would take care of us. He did but it was at a price. They dated for a while, but things didn't work out between them. He talked her into staying by telling Rene that it would break his heart if he couldn't see me anymore because I was like a daughter to him. Rene was fine with staying with him because he paid the bills, she could stay out all night with friends, and she had a round the clock free babysitter for me." I paused. I didn't know how to get the words out after so many years of silence.

"It started when I was four. One day I came home from preschool and Rene was gone like always. Jonathan was home though and he had been waiting outside for me when the bus dropped me off. He had made me a snack and then offered to show me how to play piano. I had agreed so he took me into the basement of his house where the piano was. First he played me a couple songs and then he set me on his lap. He showed me how to play Mary Had A Little Lamb and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, then he told me to play them both back for him. When I didn't get it right he put his hands down my pants and told me to try it again. Every time after that when I got one wrong he would pinch me. We were down there for an hour and every time I would cry or try to get away he would pull me back and then pinch harder. He told me to keep my mouth shut about it and go to bed. I did as he told me and cried myself to sleep. I don't know if Rene ever came home that night but when I woke up he was in bed with me. It was so strange and my four year old brain almost thought that what had happened the day before was only a dream. He was so sweat to me and caressed by back and told me that I was his little girl and how much he loved me. I could still see something in his eyes though… something that made me not trust his words. That night Rene came home and Jonathan went out with some friends. I was afraid that he would hurt me again so I told her that he was touching me. At first she looked at me with a very serious look on her face, but it quickly turned humorous and annoyed. Can you believe that she thought that my telling her this was a gimmick to get attention? She told me that telling lies about people wasn't nice and that if I wanted something from her I should just ask, not accuse someone of something terrible like that. After that she told me to go to bed. The next morning I woke up to loud screaming. She had told Jonathan what I said. Of course he played it off to her like he was shocked and had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. He had waited a few minutes after she left and then came to find me. I hid under my bed and hoped that he wouldn't find me, but he did. He dragged me out from under the bed and shook me and slapped me twice – when I tried to get away he grabbed my wrists and twisted until my right one broke. Later he brought me to the doctor and told them that I had fallen out of the tree in the back yard and despite the bruises the doctor believed him. Later Rene came home and asked what happen and this time he made me tell her his lie. She believed it told me that I should be more careful and not worry her so much. Despite appearances, I honestly don't think she's ever really been concerned about me. She comes and acts that way when people are looking but other than that she's off in her own little world where only she exists."

"Bella, I'm so sorry – I'm here complaining but you were just a little girl. Oh Bella I'm so sorry. Did you ever try to tell anyone else? A teacher, or a friend, someone who could help you?"

"Yeah and that was a bust." I couldn't believe how sarcastic I sounded, even in this situation.

"What do you mean?"

"I made the very bad mistake of telling Jonathan's friend Tony."

-------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------

**I was having a good day… for me at least. Jonathan was out of town for something so he wasn't there to hurt me. Rene had gotten Tony to watch me for the weekend. I'm still really sore from Jonathan hurting me last night. He had made me play happy birthday with both hands because he knew I would mess up. At least he's not here now.**

"**Hey Bella?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why don't you come over here and we'll watch a movie or something?"**

"**Okay." Ouch! **

"**Are you okay Bells? Why are you crying? Tell me what's wrong honey."**

"**I can't. Jonathan will get mad at me."**

"**Bella has Jonathan been hurting you?"**

"**Yes. I told my mommy but she doesn't believe me."**

"**Oh honey, come here." He sat me lightly on his lap. Before I knew what was happening his hands were down my pants and he was touching me. **

"**What are you doi- no please don't Tony!"**

"**Shhhh, honey don't worry. Uncle Tony will be much gentler."**

_--------------------------------------------------------- End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------_

"When Rene was gone they would be there. I had no way out. If Jonathan wasn't there Tony was there, and if Tony wasn't there Jonathan would be there, or if I was really lucky they would both be there. After that I was too afraid to attempt and tell anyone else… I thought they would hurt me too."

"Bella – how long did this go on?"

"Almost eight years." The tears that fell couldn't be stopped. I hadn't shed a tear about it since I was a little girl. I had become completely numb to my situation; you could even say that I had accepted what was happening to me. That was why I was losing it now. I had tried for so long to block out all of my pain, like I had done with every other unpleasant experience in my life, but it had never really gone away. Jonathan and Tony were still there – in the back of my mind every day, while I slept and dreamt, even in the beginning when Edward would hold me. I was so unused to kind human contact. I hadn't ever talked much, and never really had friends. In reality I had been dead for my whole life – just not in a good way, I wasn't alive - at least not until I met Edward. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I felt two stone cold arms wrap around me.

"It's okay Bella, let it out. I'm here, everyone in this family loves you – even me, and NO ONE is ever going to hurt you again. I promise you that." She held me like that for what must have been hours while I sobbed into her shoulder. Somewhere in that time I managed to fall asleep. When I woke up, she was still there holding me in her arms like a mother would hold a small child, rocking me gently. When I opened my eyes, I didn't speak. I didn't want to ruin this peaceful moment by talking. Rosalie didn't speak either – maybe she knew what I was feeling and thinking, it wouldn't make sense if she didn't. When I finally spoke, my voice didn't sound like me – it sounded like the voice of a person who had just had an enormous weight lifted from them and had for the first time ever, felt relief.

"Thank you Rosalie. I didn't mean to start sobbing on you."

"Don't say sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I honestly don't know how you did it."

"Did what?"

"Kept a secret like that for fourteen years. How did you not completely fall apart? I've gone through one thing and as your boyfriend likes to tell me I'm "The most shallow, uncaring, self absorbed, bitter creature that has ever walked the face of the earth." I used to think that I had an excuse. Then there's you – you're kind hearted, caring, and completely selfless and have been harmed beyond imagination. I don't get it." My stomach rumbled like it hadn't eaten in a month.

"Come on I'll make you something to eat."

"It's okay – I'll get something."

"No you won't. Let me take care of you – No one ever has and you deserve it. No arguing, go downstairs after you brush your teeth and do whatever else you need to."

I look like hell, but surprisingly I feel good. When I got to the top of the stairs, a million smells attacked my nose. I walked in the kitchen to find that Rosalie was preparing a feast.

"Are there people coming over?"

"No – why?"

"Who's all of this food for?"

"I realized that I didn't know what you like to eat for breakfast, so I'm making a little bit of everything. How do you like your eggs?"

"Um… Scrambled."

"Go ahead and sit down. You should try the pumpkin waffles – Emeril said they are to die for."

Today everything tasted like I had never tasted it before. For the first time I felt like everything that had happened to me was far behind me. My past couldn't hurt me anymore. In this moment I could run a marathon, climb a mountain and still be ready for more.

"Rosalie? Are you sure you not just trying to fatten me up so you can eat me on Thanksgiving Day?" I heard a pan drop in the kitchen and then Rosalie was standing in from of me.

"Bella – why would you think that? Bella I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you, but I would never hurt you." I couldn't stop the laughter that took over me. She actually thought I was being serious. Well, maybe the "eat the human" jokes weren't a smart move.

"Bella that wasn't funny!" I still couldn't stop laughing and apparently it was contagious because soon enough, Rosalie was laughing along with me. The moment ended too quickly though, and soon Rosalie's face was serious.

"Bella – I need you to give me both of their first and last names"

"Why would you need that?"

"Well, someone needs to take care of the two of them."

"No Rosalie, they don't. Its over – I just want to let it be. Two wrongs don't make a right Rosalie."

"Bella, how can you say that after all they've done to you, and all they've taken from you?"

"Rosalie. You're right in saying that they've taken many things away from me. Between the two of them, they managed to take away my childhood and along with it, the majority of my innocents… but they didn't take my life – I still have that and I don't think it would be right for me, you or anyone else to take their lives over me. I'm not worth it, Rosalie." I can't believe I'm sticking up for the two of them. I must be going crazy, but my logic makes sense to me.

"How can you say that? After what they did to you, you would just have them walk away when they are finished with you, and move on living their happy lives while you've suffered all of this time?"

"Rosalie – I'm not you. What worked for you won't work for me because I'm not the kind of person who feeds off of revenge. And to be honest, in reality I don't think you are either." Now she looks mad, great.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, and correct me if I'm wrong, that you killed Royce and the other men that raped you, and for a very short period of time you felt like you had won. In reality you haven't won anything because they still rent space in your brain and in your heart. You don't go a day without thinking about them and what they did to you. You still mope around everyday – the same scared young woman you were in 1933 walking down a dark street, except now you're bitter, angry, defensive, and a type of person you've never wanted to be. You need to let go Rosalie… we both do." I looked down after that. I couldn't bare her eyes boring into mine, or the rage in them. We sat there in silence for minutes. She didn't move an inch. When I finally got the courage to look up, my eyes were met by hers. They were stone cold black and furious. But then something changed. Her eyes were no longer filled with rage; they were filled with the deepest sorrow I had ever seen worn on someone's face.

The next thing I knew, she was in the living room and things were being smashed into millions of little pieces. Being too afraid to get close to her I stood and watched in awe as Esme's beautiful living room was transformed into a giant room fill with dust and fragments of the things that used to be there. When the dust finally settled, I saw Rosalie on the ground sobbing much like I had the night before, only much worse. I slowly made my way to her and when I did get to her I had no words were worth saying. I sat and held her for hours. I woke up later in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. Rosalie was lying next to me.

"Bella I'm sorry you had to see that. I hope I didn't frighten you too much."

"No, I'm fine. If you'd like me to, I'll go home."

"Please don't. I really would like it if you stayed. You were right. I'm sorry I flipped it's just… no one has ever said that to my face before. Bella – how do we let go of those things? I don't think I can."

"I think we just need to get rid of everything around us that reminds us of it – rip it up, burn it, whatever. Do you know that while you guys were gone Rene decided to send me old photo albums filled with pictures of Tony and Jonathan? It's like she's never thought twice about what I told her. I'm going to burn them. How about you?"

"I stole pictures of myself from when I was human… along with the wedding dress I was going to wear to marry Royce."

"I'll burn mine if you burn yours. What do you say? We can go out into the forest and start a bonfire."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Alright – it's already 10:15pm. We should go get your things."

"Okay. I call driver's seat in the pretty red car."

A.N: Okay guys tell me what you think so far. This is my first fanfic so while I do have a planned direction for the story, I'm open to suggestions. Review and let me know. Thanks!


	4. The Past Always Comes Back

I can't believe I'm driving Rosalie Hale's car. On previous occasions she had threatened to tear me apart if I so much as looked at it, but now I was driving it. She is of course dying all over again because of the speed I'm driving at.

"Bella, would it kill you to drive faster than 30 miles an hour?"

"If I were to crash the car I'm sure it would. Besides, we have like a block and a half left. Chill."

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the car. Please don't take too long, I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"I'll be right back, I promise."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Ha ha what a question.

"Both!"

Rene had found it necessary to send me all of the old photo albums from when I was growing up. I could have done without them for obvious reasons. I couldn't even open one without seeing Jonathan or Tony – the albums were full of pictures with them. This is why I've decided to burn all documentations of my childhood; maybe if I'm lucky, my memories will burn with the pictures. I grabbed the box out of my closet and headed back downstairs. Charlie was on the couch and didn't even notice me. I don't know why I'm surprised; he's never REALLY noticed me. Sure, while I'm here he looks out for me but not when I was younger. He was like a shadow of a father that a saw once a year, and not that much even when I was here because he still worked while I visited. That's why I've never told him… when I was little I just figured that he didn't care about me because one, if he had really loved Rene or me he would have lived in Arizona to be close to me, and two even if he didn't live in Arizona I'd have seen him more than once a year. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Rosalie honking the horn of her car.

"I know you're human, but could you walk any slower?"

"Sorry. Where are we going to do this?"

"I know a place. I go there alone sometimes to think. It's not that far away."

After thirty minutes of her driving like a lunatic, and ten minutes of running, we were there. She grabbed fire wood and started the fire.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"You can go first."

"Thanks for that Bella." The sarcasm in her voice was thick enough; you could cut it with a knife. She pulled out a huge black bag, unzipped it, and pulled out the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen. "This was the dress I was going to wear to marry Royce. I had it tailored by the most well know and expensive dress maker in the state. After Carlisle turned me, I broke into my old house while no one was there and stole it, among other things." She gave it one final look before shredding it and tossing the pieces into the flames. She waited to speak again until the dress was completely gone. She pulled out a pair of baby clothes. "I made these when Royce proposed. I was so excited to start my own family, to hold my own baby boy or girl in my arms. And as we both know, it's never going to happen." With a painstaken look on her face, she tossed the clothes into the fire. I didn't really think it would comfort her, but I hugged her anyway. I received a light squeeze back. She grabbed out a small piano shaped music box that had a small compartment in it. She twisted the dial on the bottom of the box, and a lullaby began to play. From the box she dumped out a ring. "Don't ask me why I kept this, because I honestly don't think I could tell you. This was my engagement ring. My mother gave me the music box when I was young. She told me to pass it on… Bella, I'd like for you to have it. I know you're not my daughter, but I would like to call you my friend and sister." Well I can't exactly say no to that.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I'll take good care of it." She closed her hand into a fist around the ring and when she opened it back up, all that was left was a small pile of dust. "Okay it's your turn for now."

"Alright. I just brought all of the photo albums Rene sent me earlier this year. It's filled with pictures of _them_."

"Let me see." She began flipping through the pages of my baby book and would coo at the pictures. Then she picked up the album from when I was four. I could see her whole body stiffen when she opened the book. The look on her face was at first a look of confusion, and then one of horror.

"Who is this man Bella?" She showed me the page.

"That's… Jonathan." She stared at the page for a good thirty seconds before I heard her whisper.

"It can't be."

"What can't be Rosalie? What's wrong? You look like you're seeing a ghost."

"This man… are you sure his name is Jonathan?"

"Yes I am – why does it matter what his name was?" She began mumbling

"I suppose he would have had to change his name to stay undetected for so long."

"Rosalie what are you talking about? Do you know him from somewhere? Say something!" She held the book up with her index finger pointing to Jonathan.

"This man is… Royce King."

How do you like the cliff hanger? I know this chapter is really short, and I promise to update tomorrow. My computer went down and I just got it back from getting fixed. Tell me what you guys think. Any comments or ideas are welcomed. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! - dvsinger1


	5. Impossibility

"What do you mean? Rosalie, this can't be the same person. You said you killed Royce."

"I know I said that I killed him, but this man IS Royce King. I wouldn't mistake his face, believe me."

"Rosalie, let's assume that you're right. How on earth could someone survive what you say you did to him?"

"He could be a vampire."

"Except not! Look at the photo Rosalie – we are sitting out in broad daylight, his eyes are blue, he isn't unnaturally pale, and need I mention again that he isn't sparkling. Rosalie – I think you are just trying to come up with a reason to kill him, but I won't let you. I don't want that on my conscience."

"I'm not lying! Bella I have replayed that day in 1933 in my mind every day since I was turned. I know this is him Bella."

"You're wrong Rosalie. I'm calling Carlisle – you can explain what you want to do to your father."

"I'm not stupid Bella."

"I didn't say you were- paranoid and legally insane would fit better in my opinion… Carlisle it's Bella… No everything isn't exactly fine… Rosalie is convinced that this man I knew is Royce King… I just knew him growing up that's all…"

"Bull shit Bella!" She snatched the phone. "This man molested Bella for the majority of her life before we met her and it IS ROYCE KING GOD DAMN IT!!!... I AM CALM!" They talked for a few more moments before Rosalie agreed to something and then snapped the phone shut, handing it to Bella.

"I'm going home Rosalie. I don't want to be part of this."

"Fine I'll give you a ride, but when everyone gets home I'm telling them everything. I'm sure _Edward_ will help me kill him."

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure he'll think you're as crazy as I do."

How could Rosalie actually think that this is the same person she knew? She said she made sure his heart wasn't beating before she left. It just isn't possible. I don't know why I don't just let her kill him though, he took everything from me. Oh thank God – we're at my house.

"Goodnight Bella. We will be here in the morning to pick you up."

"Bye." I waited fifteen minutes before I left. I had to get back to Arizona and figure things out myself. I won't have a lot of time though – they will know where I am. However they do not know where he is, but I do. I have a bone to pick with him but not like Rosalie wants. Two wrongs DO NOT make a right in my book. I'm going to see who he is now, and then decide what to do next. Killing someone will never make the pain go away. Rosalie should have learned that a long time ago.

Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated but three computer crashes slowed me down quite a bit. I know that this is a short one but I am working on the next chapter now, and it has such a wild twist that your head will turn 360 degrees. I have the next two weeks off so I will update a ton more. Thanks for the great reviews!!!

Dvsinger1


	6. Why the Hell am I Here?

BPOV

_Arizona. It's so funny that I have come back to my personal hell to help save the one person who created my hell. If he is who Rosalie thinks he is, I'll let her kill him. But if not… I just don't want that on my plate. If "an eye for an eye" was actually tested out, the human race would become extinct. So here I am going to find him. Good he still lives here. Wait, what am I even suppose to say to this asshole? Hi remember me? I'm, the girl who innocence you stole and then broke, but now I'm here to help you. Oh what's that? You want to hurt me again? Well okay go ahead. Screw this! I'm just going to leave and see what happens._ (She begins back down the sidewalk to the car she rented)

"Isabella, is that you?" _Oh shit he saw me. I can't do this. Why is there a hand on my shoulder?_

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Really? Because if I'm correct you are on my property. Why are you here? Did you want some more? I'll give it to you, I know you've always wanted it. I should've taken you while you were still nice and _tight_."

"You're sick! Fuck you!" I screamed while running to my car.

"Anytime, Isabella. I'll always be your daddy, don't you forget that. Haha."

RPOV

They should be back in a few minutes. I don't think I can take much more time alone. Bella was right, I do still feel like I'm walking home all alone in the dark with someone trailing behind me. He's alive. How is he alive? Oh god what if he comes to find me?

"Rosalie snap out of it!" Emmett said while shaking her.

"Emmett" Rosalie began sobbing into his chest. "Emmett he's alive, you have to believe me."

"I believe you honey, now just try and calm down. We're gonna figure everything out."

"I don't there is anything to figure out." Edward said. "It's obvious that she is just looking for a way to get attention."

"Edward!" Esme said, highly disappointed.

"Carlisle, did you tell your 'perfect' son what I told you on the phone last night?"

"No I haven't yet."

"Tell me what Carlisle?"

"Rosalie I think that you should explain this to everyone." Carlisle said quietly, sorrow showing in his eyes.

"If you don't want to kill him for me, than you should want to kill him for Bella." She shot Edward a dirty look." This man," she held up a photo of him, and Edward, Carlisle, and Esme gasped at the resemblance." Molested Bella for the better part of ten years. When she told Rene, she wouldn't believe her. I'm not going to tell you everything she told me – it just isn't my story to tell, but you should know that whether he is Royce King or not, which he IS, he deserves to die anyway. Now I'm going to pack, and then I'm leaving for Arizona."

As she hit the bottom of the stairs she could hear Edward having a complete melt-down in front of the whole family. She turned to look and saw that Alice looked like she would explode at any second, Esme was so mad that she had crushed her cell phone in her hand – along with the majority of her favorite couch, Emmett looked like he was ready for war, Jasper looked like Emmett just a lot angrier and scarier, while Carlisle had such a sorrowful look on his face it was obvious that if he could, he would cry. Then Esme started to cry tearlessly.

"That bastard! And that woman calls herself a mother." Esme broke down in sobs again. "We are going with Rosalie." She declared. "That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to my little girl" and with that she went to pack. Everyone else followed her up the stairs and to their separate rooms to pack.

"Who is going to stay with Bella? I highly doubt that she should be there, she's been through enough."

"Carlisle, why don't you stay with her? You're usually the most calm of us. It's you or Jasper, which no offense, might not be the best idea." Rosalie gave Jasper a sympathetic look.

"I guess I could. I'll call her and let her know I'm coming over… She's not answering."

"It's because she's isn't at home – she's in Arizona."

* * *

Hey guys! This is another semi- short chapter but I'm working on the one with a twist right now to make it good, long, and insane. Thanks for all of the reviews!!! Oh, and I am hoping to right another story when this is finished - is there anything you guys would like to see? Leave ideas on the comment page. Thanks again for reading and reviewing :)

dvsinger1


	7. Authors Note Very Important to story!

AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ, IT INVOLVES ALL READERS

Hi guys! I know you have been waiting for an update. I would like to hear your opinions about something before I post.

There is a very violent/ sexual scene coming up in the next chapter. While the story is rated M for a reason, I was wondering if you would like me to post the violent scene as a separate chapter or just leave it as it is written now – in one large chapter.

Please get back to me ASAP so that I can post soon. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for your feedback.

Dvsinger1


	8. Garden of Evil Intent

BPOV

_I can't believe I came here. What was I thinking? I think I need to see a shrink. Now I'm here in the same city as Jonathan, who knows that I'm here. I should get the hell out of this motel and go back to Forks. _Boom, boom, boom! _Shit, who could that be? And even better – there's no peep hole in the door._

"Hello?... Hello, who's there?"

"It's Daddy! Let me in" _Over my dead body_

"Oh no honey, I want you alive for what I'm gonna do to you."_ Son of a bi- wait did he just read my mind?_

"Yes, yes I did. Now open the door…I will bust it down if I have to."_Rosalie was right. I have to get out of here. I might be able to make it through the window._

"I'll catch you if you go through the window, Isabella. And oh, you know Rosalie? Well good I leave her a nice _long_ video tape so that she can see what's gonna happen to her next. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" His hand slammed into the door, making a dent in the shape of a fist. _Run Bella! Why can't I move?_

"Because I have you pinned. I told you I'd catch you." I struggled to break free but soon, I felt a blow to my head and darkness took over me.

Royce POV

_ Her arms and legs bound, held down by the shackles I had attached to the floor of my basement. Oh I'm gonna have fun with her. She'll be begging me for death – but I won't give it to her. She's mine now and I'm not letting her go until she doesn't even have a fucking pussy left. Oh good! She's waking up. Now I can have some fun. _

Bella POV

_Its dark and I can't see anything. Shit my head aches! Oh right that's from when he bashed my head in. I hear footsteps. He's pulling whatever's covering my eyes off. _

"Hello Isabella. Do you like what I've done with the place? Go ahead, take a look around."

_I let my eyes travel around the room until I reached the wall with three young girls chained to it. All three of them were wearing bandanas over their eyes. Dear God, they can't be older than twelve at the most. One of them looks like she's seven or eight._

"Six and a half actually. Up until now she was my favorite…Your nice and tight aren't you Stephanie?" He said as he squeezed her leg. When she started crying he smacked her and told her to shut up before he gave her something worth crying over. She silenced herself almost immediately. Suddenly the basement door swung open and revealed three men who took time to look Bella up and down.

"Hey boys! Great – now we can make it a party! Oh Isabella I forgot to introduce you. This is John, George, and Henry. Boys, this is my Isabella."

"Fuck you!" I don't care anymore – I'm not gonna make it out of here anyway.

"Ooh Royce, you've got a feisty one. Let's have some fun with her."

"No. Well at least not before me."

"Come on Royce, we shared ours with you." John said nodding to the other girls.

"I said not before me. I wanna play with her first…make her watch. You know when she was little I used to make her watch what I did in the mirror. Now I think I'll make her watch you guys first, so she knows what's coming . Oh Isabella, are you ready for the party? Answer me."

"I don't want a party."

"That's too bad. This is gonna be a great party. One you'll never forget. Do you guys have the stuff?"

"Yeah we've got it." Henry said. John and George stood next to me and held my arms while Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a few feet of nylon cord. He tied the cord around my arms, knotting it secure at the back. George shoved a wad of tissue into my mouth and held my face still as John ran thick green duck tape over my mouth. Royce walked over, a wide black belt dangling in one hand.

The three girls, now unchained standing in the middle of the room were as stiff as boards. Their expressions were blank – everything except their eyes betrayed their terror. The girl named Stephanie's lips were trembling and the red head – probably about ten – was staring at the ceiling. The oldest one stood in silence, hatred pouring out of her eyes. She reminded me of Rosalie – her eyes, and the rage inside of them.

"Hey Isabella – she reminded me of Rosalie too. That's why I picked her." Royce said, winking at me."We've got a full house tonight!"

Then they handcuffed all three girls together. Royce then dragged me over to a corner of the room where everything was visible.

"Best seats in the house, Isabella. You won't miss a thing from here."

The three girls were now face down on the floor, their pants stripped off and tossed to the side, the three men on their knees behind them, laughing, hands rubbing flesh, glazed, watery eyes looking at Royce.

"This will be fun. Everybody's ready – lets drop the ball." His tongue slid across the base of my neck and up into my ear. I shuddered in disgust.

"Oh come on Isabella, just relax, you might even like it. I promise I'll make you like it." _Fuck you Jonathan!_

"Oh no Isabella – don't talk to me like that!"His hold on me tightened. "Besides, it'll be the other way around. I'm gonna fuck you. Every night. Every night you are alive, I'm gonna fuck you. And then…they're gonna fuck you. Over and over, again and again. Until the day you die. Your mine now."

"Let's go, Royce," All three men rested their bodies on top of the girls. "Stop wasting time. Lets give 'em what they want."

"Go to it. Make it party time."

They tore at those three little girls, attacked them as if they were animals freed from a cage. The cries, the screams, the shrieks, were all a part of their beastly game. I sank to the ground. I sat there, sweat running down my body and onto the floor below me, and watched three little girls be ripped apart, living playthings lost in a garden filled with evil intent. Suddenly I was flying through the air and landed with a thud on the other side of the room.

"And now it's your turn. I'm gonna have fun tonight." He began tearing at my clothes. I tried to kick him off, but he was too fast and strong. He took his belt off and began hitting me anywhere he could, the pointy end of the belt stabbing me with every lashing. He was on top of me now, biting, clawing, and punching. He ripped my pants down, hard enough to make the button fly off. The others stood there cheering him on. I could feel him now in between my legs, just about to thrust in to me when…

How do you like the cliffhanger? I apologize for this taking so long – my computer crashed and I had to start over from scratch. I ended up toning it down quite a bit from the original version of this chapter – it was just too disturbing, even for me. As always, thanks to my readers, and please leave a review so I know what you think.

Dvsinger1


	9. Strong Arms And Bittersweet Safety

Previously: _I could feel him now in between my legs, just about to thrust in to me when…_

**BPOV**

Suddenly, I was wrapped in a blanket in Carlisle's arms. He was putting me in the back seat of the car that I'm assuming they had rented, or by Alice's way of doing things, they stole it. Who cares? I'm alive, I guess. I was too lost in my thoughts to realize Carlisle had been trying to get my attention.

"Bella, honey, you need to let me look so I can make sure you're alright." I looked at him blankly for a few seconds before I realized that I had my hands wound so tightly around the blanket that he would have to break my hands to get it open.

"Bella look at me, its Carlisle, its Dad, I'm not going to hurt you. Please let me see." I released my hands.

"Bella, are these bite marks from him? Bella, can you feel burning from venom?" Carlise asked – the worry and urgency poured out through the tone in his voice.

"I don't feel anything, yes it's from…him." I said, surprised by how void my voice was from any emotion.

"I need to stop the bleeding and stitch up these cuts Bella." He quickly worked on me, and was done in five then helped me get on a pair of loose sweatpants and a shirt. Then a lightbulb went off in his head. "I know this will be hard but just give me a yes or no answer, ok? Did he…_hurt_ you?" His eyes quickly flashed down to my lap to indicate what he meant.

"No. You got there right when he was…he was…" I broke down into sobs. I just couldn't stop myself. I had never really let myself cry over what he had done to me, but this was just too much. Carlisle's arms were now wrapped around me, holding me close to him.

"Shhh, shhh. Your okay honey. They are going to kill him and he will never hurt you again. No one is EVER going to hurt you again. I'm here baby, Dad's here. You're alright." He continued to coo in my ear in an attempt to calm me down. I wonder when he decided he was "Dad". I don't recall ever having that conversation. But his arms were strong and made me feel safe, so I guess he was "Dad". I wondered if those poor little girls that had been kept in the basement had fathers waiting around hoping to find their little girls.

"Carlisle! There are other girls down there! We have to get them out of there!" I yelled. Thank God physical injury was almost impossible for vampires – he would no longer have eardrums.

"Bella, they're already gone." He said, not looking me in the eye.

"Oh. So did someone take them to the hospital? I didn't see anyone else." I said.

"No, Bella. I mean they were already _gone. _None of them had pulses when we arrived. I'm so sorry you had to see that." He said sadly. I cried for them, harder than I had ever cried before. They were younger than I was, too young to die. Carlisle sat there holding and gently rocking me until, finally, darkness overtook me.


	10. A Past Unknown

**(This takes place during the same time Bella is in the car with Carlisle)**

**ESME POV**

Oh, God, please let her be okay, she has to be okay. I cannot lose another one of my children, I just can't. I'm going to rip his limbs from his body one by one, and set him on fire my own self. He picked the wrong little girl to hurt, and he's going to pay. I hope he rots in hell! _Edward, can you here Carlisle's thoughts, is she going to be okay?_

"_I'm not getting much from him, but there's a lot of blood. I can't focus right now, I need him dead. And he will die."_

"Oh look boys, we have company!" Royce said. "Although it's usually more polite if you knock before entering. Did you want to join in on the fun? No? That's a shame. Rosalie is that you? Well I wish I would have know you were coming, I would have waited to start the party until you arrived. Are you still as _tight _as you used to be?"

"You shut the fuck up!" Emmet screamed

"Ooh, touchy touchy. You know I had her first, right? And I'll have her again after I kill all of you!" And with that he lunged at Emmet while the other three lunged at Alice, Edward, and Rosalie.

"You son of a bitch! Get away from my daughter!" I said, attacking the one on Rosalie. The room had erupted into loud snarls and growls. John and George went down pretty quickly and we set fire to them right there in the house. Royce, however, was a different story. Emmet went for him and he quickly grabbed Henry and used him as a shield.

"Come on now, Emmet. I don't think Rosalie would like it if you killed her precious _Henry, _would you Rosalie?" I saw the realization hit her face like a brick. I felt for her then. We had never been incredibly close, but she had told me about Henry when she brought Emmet to us and asked Carlisle to make him one of us. The smile, the dimples, and the curly hair – they were all there. At a speed so fast that my vampire eyes almost missed it, Rosalie had knocked Henry aside and pinned Royce to the wall – well, a couple inches into it.

"You bastard! He had nothing to do with this!" Rosalie screamed at him. Jasper had Henry's hands behind his back, and was waiting for his queue to rip him apart.

"No, I guess not, but then again, neither did your mother, your father, your brothers, or the baby sister you never met. Haha, I had a real lot of fun with her. She was cuter than you were." Suddenly, his eyes went completely black, and Rosalie hit the ground, screaming in agony. Emmet had him within a second.

"You stop it now, or I swear to God I torture you until you beg for death. You mother fucking ass-hole, STOP IT!" We stood there, completely clueless as to what we were dealing with or how to deal with it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper and Edward. Jasper, being an empath, was feeling everything Rosalie was and it was clearly written on his face. Edward too, was suffering.

"_Esme, we have to stop him. Kill him now Emmet! He's showing her the memories of killing her father and brothers, and raping her mother and sister. Dear God she was four! Kill him!"_

Alice, Edward, and I lunged at Royce to assist Emmet. He was strong, stronger than Emmet, and a better fighter than Jasper. He managed to throw all of us back. His eyes returned to normal and Rosalie flew up to Emmet's side. He certainly was not your average vampire.

"Yes, I was trained quite well by my creator. I think you know him – James. I sent him to find my dear Isabella and bring her back to me. It's such a shame he didn't make it, we were going to share. Oh well, more fun for me! Oh and Rosalie, I forgot something. I had Vera too. She wasn't nearly as pretty as you but for what it's worth, she was by far the best fuck I've ever had. Just thought you might wanna know."

"What?" Henry whimpered from where Jasper was holding him in the corner of the room. "You killed my mother?"

"Sorry, old man, nothing personal but it just had to be done." Royce said dismissively.

"You son of a bitch!" Henry yelled as he broke free from Jasper's hold, and dive-bombed straight into Royce. He knocked him so hard that they both flew across the basement and into the fire we had started. Pure rage had taken over Henry and even Royce's brute strength and fighting abilities couldn't stop him. Henry pounded down on Royce, and Royce hit back, but it was no use.

We all stood there, paralyzed, watching the scene before us. None of us had to even lift a finger, not even against Henry after Royce was dead because Royce had caused enough damage to Henry that he collapsed into the flames himself, and the flames engulfed them both. Rosalie stood, head down, invisible tears running down her cheeks, in a state of complete shock. I wanted to reach out to her and hold her, but as she had made it very clear decades ago, I was NOT her mother. Emmet walked over to her and put his arms around her. She quickly smacked them off of her and bolted up the stairs and out of the house. The poor girl. Thank heavens that evil man is finally really dead. I hope he rots in hell! He had no right to do what he did to Rosalie and her family, and he had even less of than a nonexistent right to touch my Bella. She was just a little girl! Bella, Bella, my little girl. I have to get to her! _Hold on baby, Mamma's coming!"_


	11. Fluffy Pillows and Prozac

**BPOV**

I awoke in a dark room under light blankets. They felt too heavy for my torn and bruised figure. With my eyes still closed, I tried to switch positions when I realized there was a pair of very strong arms around me from behind; there was also something in-front of me, blocking my attempted movements. The thought of opening my eyes was seriously painful, and I didn't want to risk the peace I had found in my sleep. I had no nightmares, I felt no hands pawing at my body, there was no pain, no fear, no shame. I felt truly safe for the first time in years; He was dead and gone, never to hurt me again. I had a life ahead of me, one that had a family, and a magnificent man that was going to be my husband. Suddenly I couldn't wait to open my eyes and take in the world.

"She's waking up; I can hear her heart speeding up." I jumped. That was not a voice I was used to waking up next to.

"It's okay honey; it's just Carlisle and I. You're okay, Bella." Esme was looking at me with a very sincere half smile on her face. I took a minute to breathe before I decided to talk.

"Hi. Where are we?" I know that it's dumb, but I felt uncontrollably awkward waking up with Esme and Carlisle in bed with me.

"We are in a hotel room in Phoenix." Esme said very cautiously. I think she was trying to figure out whether or not I was going to have a nervous break-down. While she was still trying to decipher my mood, Carlisle spoke.

"How are you feeling honey? Would you like some pain medication, maybe a little Oxycodine, and some Prozac? Or…" He was cut off by Esme.

"A massage, a warm bubble bath, a fluffier pillow, a new car, a better hotel room, a new cell phone…" Esme and Carlisle continued to list off everything I could possibly think of, but why? They were trying to placate me in the only way they could think would work because of my situation. I think they were drawing from when they first came to know Rosalie. She is incredibly vain and shallow and materialistic but come on people! I couldn't stop the laughter that came from me at that moment. They looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"I'm alright, really." Now I had a third head.

"The pain meds would be nice, minus the Prozac. Other than that, I would just like my family." Esme looked as though she was going to melt into a pile of goo at any given moment. Carlisle too, looked extremely touched.

"Alright honey, I'll get you something." Carlisle made a point of kissing the top of my head before leaving the room.

"Darling," Esme began, "are you sure that you're alright? I know that you have to be feeling many things right now, and, you don't have to, but if you ever want or need to, you can talk to me. I'm always here for you." Oh no. She had this look in her face that was the equivalent of a cute puppy begging to be loved. She wanted me to accept her – not as Edward's mother, but as my own. I'm sad that she thinks she needs permission or something – she should know that she is the only real mother I've ever had.

"Thanks Mom, I'm just not really up to it right now. I'm okay." In the blink of an eye I was being cradled in Esme's arms. I had said what she needed to hear, and now there was no going back.

"I love you so much Darling! You will always be protected, and you will always be loved." Esme cooed in my ear.

"Always." Carlisle added in as he kissed me once again on the top of my head and handed me a pill and a glass of water. I took it gratefully – the cut on my leg was throbbing along with my head and every other part of my body.

"It's still quite early, so why don't you try and get some more rest and then we'll get some food in you and decide what to do after that." Esme said.

"Okay. Can I see Edward for a second?"

"Edward and the rest of the family aren't here right now. Alice said you would need some time to rest and relax, so we sent everybody home to Forks. We can join them whenever you are feeling up to traveling." Carlisle explained. "You can call him when you wake back up and have eaten."

"Alright then." I said through a stifled yawn. That pill was quickly taking affect.

"Is it alright if we stay in here with you while you sleep?" Esme asked. I answered with a simple nod as I climbed further under the covers. I fell back asleep the same way I had woken up – safe, secure, and loved.

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this update has taken so long, but it's been a rough few months. I want to say thank you to everyone who has continued to read and leave comments. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always, please leave comments so I know what you're thinking and what you'd like to see.

Dvsinger1


	12. New Bonds and Fistfights Part 1

- I want to start off by saying thanks to all of my readers and those who have messaged me with comments. I am terribly sorry that this update has taken so long.

-I had a very hard time deciding where I wanted to take this story, and how I wanted to get it there. I have it all figured out now so expect more frequent updates.

-I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, and will leave comments to let me know what you think. Thanks!

**BPOV**

The long drive home gave me some much needed time to get to know Esme and Carlisle better. I slept most of the time, laying across the back seat thanks to Carlisle and his generous dosages of pain meds. When I was awake, Esme would sit in the back seat with me while Carlisle drove. I had never realized how cuddly she was until now - she had always kept me at arms length, afraid that I wouldn't accept her and that I would push her away as Rosalie had. Now it was as though she was afraid to let me go. That was alright with me. We talked for hours about anything we could think of. At rest stops, Esme insisted upon taking dozens of pictures of us together. Luckily, my face was mostly unmarred by past violent happenings and my sleeves covered everything else. Carlisle usually just smiled and nodded, adding in a few comments here and there throughout our conversations. One night, after stopping at a hotel for the night, he sent Esme out to hunt and asked to speak to me.

"How are you feeling tonight?" He questioned.

"I'm okay."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Don't worry it's nothing bad - well I don't think it's bad, and I hope you won't either. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Whats up?" I don't like awkward conversations. I think I've had enough to last a lifetime.

"Bella, I know that you and Esme have grown quite close. You are the baby of the family and on top of that you are the only daughter. She views you as our little girl." I gave him a confused look.

"I don't understand. What about Alice and Rosalie? They are your daughters too aren't they?" I asked.

"Well, yes. And no. You see, Rosalie harvests too much bitterness and hatred, especially towards me, and has made it clear that she calls us her parents strictly because it is a good cover. In the scheme of things she really does not consider us her parents. I am the evil man who damned her to this life that she hates so much, and Esme is my wife. That's it. And Alice...well you know Alice, she is so headstrong and so independent that she is more of a friend to Esme and myself."

"Oh." was all I could muster. I never looked at the family dynamics like that before.

"But then there is you." Carlisle continued. "Bella we love you, you know that, right? I know that because of all the craziness that has ensued since we met you, there hasn't been much bonding time. I would like that bonding time though - time to know you better. I view you as my daughter, but I feel like I have missed out. Would you be willing to give me that time?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Of course. I love you too, Dad." He hugged me then.

"Bella, there is something I would like for you to have." Oh no.

"What is it with you people and gifts?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled. "Even Rosalie has given me things and she doesn't even really like me." At least not anymore I wouldn't think.

"I told you that my mother died when I was young, correct?" I nodded. "Before she died she gave me a pendant that had been handed down from mother to child for six generations. She told me to give it to my firstborn daughter. That would be you."

He pulled out a very elegant looking wooden box that was beautifully hand carved with designs running across it. He handed it to me. I opened it to find a necklace with a teardrop shaped stone hanging from it.

"It's a sapphire stone." He explained. "It was believed that sapphire protected whomever wore it from harm and envy. It was also a symbol of truth and constancy. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"Can I put it on you?" I nodded. He came around my back and clipped it around my neck. "You look lovely, Bella." I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I said while looking down.

"What do you say we throw on a movie?"

"Sure."

I don't even remember what movie we decided on - we didn't watch very much of it. Carlisle was asking me everything he could think to ask. I know where Edward got his nosiness from. He bombarded me with questions about myself that even I didn't know the answers to. By one in the morning I guess he noticed me trying not to fall asleep, so he carried me into the bedroom and tucked me in, hopping onto the other side of the bed, and wishing me sweet dreams. I awoke to Carlisle and Esme poking me awake.

"I'm up, I'm up." I groaned. They both laughed at me.

"If we leave within an hour or so, we can make it home by 4pm tonight." Carlisle informed me.

"Darling, what would you like for breakfast?" Esme asked. "Room service has quite the extensive menu. Let me know what you want and then go get dressed and ready." She said, handing me the menu.

I picked the first egg dish on the menu and went into the bathroom to shower. I didn't really know how I felt about going home. Suddenly, I regretted not calling Edward when Carlisle said I should have. I wanted to spare myself an awkward conversation, but now I realize it will be far worse in person with the whole family there. Great. I get to deal with Rosalie as well, and I'm sure she's going to be pissed at me.

The last portion of the drive was relatively quiet, except for Esme's opera music blasting through the speakers - I could have done without it. As we pulled into the long side road leading to the Cullen home I felt the hairs on my arm begin to stand up. Carlisle noticed my nervousness and reassured me that all would be fine.

The house was not the only thing in view when we pulled up. There was Edward, who looked livid with rage, and Rosalie- a red eyed rosalie - who looked as though she could kill. This is what I was worried about. Except, Rosalie was not glaring at me for once - she was glaring at Esme. I could tell they were having one of their silent conversations, and that it was not a pleasant one either. Snarls and growls began being thrown between the two of them before Rosalie lunged.


	13. New Bonds and Fistfights Part 2

Hey everyone! Here is the second part of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy the cat fight :) I know the chapter is short but I ended it how I did so the story can continue on a somewhat different path and make sense. Let me know what you think. Thanks everyone!

**BPOV**

Suddenly, everyone in the family was trying to breakup the fistfight that had started between Rosalie and Esme. To say the least, they were having trouble. Neither of the participants seemed to want to stop. I could tell that no one besides Edward, of course, had any idea of why they were trying to kill each other. Jasper finally got a hold of Rosalie after Esme punched her so hard that her porcelain face had cracks and crumbles in it. Emmet grabbed Esme.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Carlisle yelled. Neither women answered and continued trying to loosen themselves from their holders.

"Fine don't tell me." Carlisle said exasperatedly."Edward, fill us in please."

"I think this is something you should hear from those two, Carlisle. I'm not quite sure I understand - their thoughts are too scattered."

"Please let's just talk this out. I'm sure it is just some sort of misunderstanding between the two of you." Carlisle said.

"Oh yes I'm _sure_." Rosalie mocked. The venom in her voice was thick.

"She made her choice, Rosalie. Deal with it!" Esme sneered.

"Because you didn't give her another option!" Everyone's attention shifted to me. Edwards confused expression changed to one of understanding - understanding and worry. His eyes went between Esme and myself, myself and Rosalie, and back in reverse.

"What is going on, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." I was just as lost as everyone else.

"She is my daughter! She wants to be my daughter." Esme screamed at Rosalie.

"Are you so sure about that? If you were so sure of it, you wouldn't have had to trick her into it."

"Trick me into what, Esme?" I asked.

"Give her the choice Esme - that is if you are so sure she'll choose you." Rosalie said arrogantly. Esme suddenly looked worried.

"Bella." Esme began. "Who would you rather be your mother for all of eternity - Me...or Rosalie?"

"I...um...What?" I am completely baffled.

"Who do you want to be your mother?" Rosalie repeated. The rest of the family had blank slates on their faces - _oh good they are as confused by this as I am_ I thought to myself.

Wait - they got into a fistfight over who would be my mother? I looked between them in astonishment. Either way I answer this question is going to hurt someone, so I am just going to be honest.

"Rosalie." Everyone looked at me in shock. Esme looked hurt. "I love you Rosalie, but as a sister. I'm sure you would be a great mother but just not for me."

"Why not for you?" She asked angrily."We can identify on things - I would take care of you - you would be mine." She stated.

" I don't want to be yours." She looked like I had slapped her. "To be your property. All everything is with you is property, possessions, domination. That's not what a mother is, Rosalie. I don't want to be one of the dolls you dressed up when you were little and then carelessly threw away when you got bored."

"Bella, that's not what I meant." Rosalie began, but I cut her off.

"That is what you meant- even if it's not what you meant to say. And that's fine Rosalie, that's who you are and as a sister I'm ok with that. But I am not going to be owned by anyone. Esme is my mother. I hope you won't hate me for that, and that someday we can be friends." I tried to end on a somewhat lighter note.

"I don't hate you,Bella." Rosalie said softly. Her tone suddenly went angry as she turned to Esme.

"I hate you. You have everything, and still, I have nothing. You couldn't let me have just this one thing." The anger and hurt in her eyes poured out for us all to see.

"She is not a thing - get it straight." Esme said. "A thing is an insignificant object - she is not a thing." Esme stated, loosening Emmet's hold on her and walking over to hug me. I hugged her back for a few moments and then released myself from her grip, walking over to Rosalie and hugging her as tightly as my weak human arms could. Her arms stayed limp at her sides for a few seconds but then I could feel her arms around me, tight. She kissed the top of my head before releasing me. She began walking towards the forest.

"Babe, where are you going?" Emmet asked, concerned.

"For a walk." She replied coldly. She stopped and turned to him. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a while. I just need to clear my head." She reassured him with a sad half smile before sprinting off beyond site.


	14. Jealousy and Trouble Dreams

**_Dear readers,_**

**_I am sorry that this update has taken so incredibly long. I had trouble deciding where I wanted the story to go, and how I wanted to get it there. My updates should be more frequent now that I have an adequate idea of where I am taking things. ENJOY!_**

**BPOV**

The night of the fight between Esme and Rosalie was long and uncomfortable. Esme was of course thrilled with my decision but everyone else was in a state of awkwardness. Edward was being extremely annoying. He was angry that I ran off to Arizona, but even more angry than he was, he was jealous - jealous that I had opened up to Rosalie and not him. There was nothing I could do about it now, and no matter how many times I tried to explain that some things are hard to talk about except to certain people, he just got angrier. At one point he smashed off a chunk of Esme's favorite table because he let his temper get the best of him. Esme then yelled at him and he blamed me for it - that caused everyone else in the house to yell at him as well.

Rosalie returned home at about 6 o'clock, and after a very small, brief half smile at me, shut herself into her room and didn't seem to be planning on coming out any time soon. Her eyes looked broken, and full of pain. The tension increased. Thankfully, I had an excuse to get away from all of the tension - at least for a little while. Charlie hadn't seen me since the prior Friday and called to see when I was coming home and why I hadn't been in school for three days.

"Hi."

"Where the hell have you been? I thought maybe you had decided to stay the week at Alice's but then I got a phone call from your school informing me that you haven't been in school all week. I unground you and you pull another stunt? I want you home now!"

"Sorry Dad. Alice was suppose to call you. I had an accident and had to go to the hospital for stitches. Carlisle thought it would be best if I stayed off my leg for a few days." Technically, none of that was untrue...

"I can come home now if you'd like." God please get me out of here, I can't take anymore right now.

"How bad is your leg?" Charlie questioned.

"Not too bad, it should be fine. I'll have Alice drive me home now. See you in a few."

"Bye." He hung up. I turned to see everyone in the living room staring at me...again. Jasper had the strangest look on his face, but remained silent. He shot a quizzical glance at Alice who had a blank look on her face, like the one she gets when she is seeing something. Normally my curiosity would have caused me ask what was up but I decided against it.

"Well I really should be heading out. Alice, can you give me a lift?" She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. When she did speak, it was a simple "Yes."

After an extensive round of goodbyes and hugs from everyone except Rosalie (still locked in her room), I left with Alice. We didn't speak on the drive to Charlie's.

Things went pretty ok when we got to Charlie's house. He asked Alice a million questions about how I got hurt, where we were, and why she didn't call him. Alice very smoothly came up with plausible reasons that Charlie couldn't argue with. After explaining that I was very tired from the pain meds, Charlie reserved not to bombard me with any questions, and let me go to bed. Edward didn't come to my window that night, and I can't say I was upset about it.

I had trouble sleeping. I had too many thoughts running through my head about the days events - Esme and Rosalie being at the front of my mind. I had made the right decision, hadn't I? Esme was the loving, nurturing mother that my childhood lacked. That was what I had always longed for growing up. I couldn't help feeling guilty and like I had made the dumbest decision - the look on Rosalie's face when i said I didn't want to be hers; It wasn't anger or shock - I had broken her heart. I had broken her heart and now, NOW after it had already been done I was questioning whether breaking her heart was the right thing to do. I felt like an idiot, but resigned to telling myself that I was just being paranoid as usual, and that the decision I made was the right one. Around 3:30 am, I finally drifted into a troubled slumber.

My dreams were terrifying. I was a little girl again, hiding in the closet praying that Jonathan wouldn't find me...but like always, he did. Everything was surreal, like a dreams are meant to be, but then, then the pain came. I could feel everything he did to me, just like I used to. I cried out for my mommy - I don't know why, she never came before, and I was sure she wouldn't come now. Things only got worse.

He was on top of me, inside of me. Everything I had left in me was draining out onto the floor: my heart, my innocence, my soul - soon there would be nothing else, I would be empty.

I cried out again. "Mommy, Mommy, help! Make him stop, please Mommy." I knew she wouldn't come but it was a distraction, a distraction from the pain and the fear. But then something happened; She came. He was off of me, things in the room broke and collapsed as she fought him off, as she beat him down into nothing but ash. I couldn't look though, and I didn't know why. I curled into myself, back to where I wanted to be - a baby on the inside, who had yet to experience the horrors the world would soon thrust upon me.

Things went quiet and soon her arms were around me. She soothed me and cried with me. She held me close and promised never to let me go, never to let anyone hurt me ever again.

"Mamma's here, Mamma's here. I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry." She kissed my hair and held me closer, close enough that the pain and the fear had no place to fit inside of our interlaced beings. He was gone, the pain was gone and I was safe. As she rocked me slowly, I looked up at my mother.

She was stunning. Her hair was like silk, and spread around her figure like a fierce river flows around everything in its path; never-ending, never weakening. It was her eyes that truly caught me though: They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen, and were a wonderful shade of sparkling flowers...violet flowers.

**_*********************Let me know what you guys think! Leave me some reviews or personal messages so I know how you guys feel about the story and where I'm taking it. Thanks for reading!************_**


	15. The Wrong Choice

BPOV

I awoke in a balled up mess tangled in my blanket and sheets. I realized my mistake immediately.

"I made the wrong choice." I said out loud to myself. What the hell am I suppose to do now, I thought to myself.

"Oh good, now I don't have to say 'I told you so'." A voice said cockily. Startled, I jumped.

"You should really let someone know you're there before you scare them to death, Rosalie." I said, trying to sound assertive. She chuckled.

"Yes, well, you know I'm here now." She said dismissively as she turned on the light. Then she stared at me with an expectant look on her face.

I simply stared back at her - I had no idea what to say. Even if I had something to say, I wouldn't know where to start. But I could tell there was something she wanted to hear.

"Say something." She said.

"Umm...hi."

"Umm hi is all you have to say to me? Wow after what you said to me earlier, I expected to hear something more on the lines of I'm sorry, I love you, I want you to be my mom, or something like that." She said. I don't know where it came from but before I knew it, this came out of my mouth:

"We need to set some boundaries. I don't like being put on guilt trips and I don't like grudge holding, so stop it. " I realized that I shouldn't have said that when I saw Rosalie's face. She looked slightly crazed.

"Well I don't like having my feelings played with, and I don't like being lied to, and I don't like having to chase you half way across the fucking country to save your ass because you don't know how to fucking listen! Don't be snotty with me, Bella I'm already angry with you." That set me off.

"Oh fuck you! Don't talk to me like I'm fi-" She cut me off.

"You're grounded." She stated.

"The hell I am, I'm a grown woman!"

"Oh please. You're eighteen." She argued.

"So are you! You can stop acting so uppity and intelligent because if I recall correctly, you weren't four when you met Royce. You were eighteen and stupid enough to marry a man you didn't know, who turned out to be a serial rapist. At least I know the guy I'm marrying, you stupid bitch!" I screamed and stomped out of my room. She followed behind me.

"Don't walk away from me...I'll catch you anyway." She said matter of factly. I began to trip right as I reached the top of the stairs, and sure enough she caught me just before my face smacked into the stairs. She carried me to the bottom of the stair and set me down on my feet.

"Thanks." I said Gruffly.

"You're welcome. And for the record, my parents set me up with Royce. They wanted me to marry him. And let me be very clear, Bella; If you ever call me what you just called me again, I will twist your arms until they break off of you body."

"Yeah, sure. Because we all know that spoiled rotten Rosalie doesn't have a huge mouth that she isn't afraid to use, and she wasn't her parents' pride and joy, and they wouldn't have done just about anything she wanted them to. No, you were just a shy little girl with who sat in her room twiddling her thumbs and knitting." I said as sarcastically as I could. "That works for Esme, not you, Rosalie. And I called you exactly what you act like. If you don't want to be called a bitch, don't act like one - we both know you can be a nice person when you want to be. You should try it more often." She looked as though she were going to hit me.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? I -" I cut her off.

"I'm a person who refuses to be intimidated by your antics any longer. I love you Mom, but I'm not going to take this shit anymore." She tried to cut me off.

"No. I'm not finished. I'm sick of my whole life being whatever the person who thinks they're better than me says it should be. I'm not taking it ever again - not from you, or Edward, or Alice, or anybody else. I'm done. Treat me like I'm a real person, not your dog, or I'll leave. I'd rather be alone than be somebody's possession. I meant what I said to you outside of your house. I'm not going to be your play thing, and if you can't handle that, it shows what type of a person you are." She looked at me with the same crazed look on her face for about a minute before it softened.

"Okay, Bella. Okay." She said quietly before she hugged me.

"Are we done fighting?" I asked, confused. I was ready for more of her typical fireworks.

"Yes. And this is usually the point where you hug me back." I laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"I'm sorry I acted like one. I love you Bella. You won't be my possession. I'll be here to love you, take care of you when you need it, and be your friend when you want me to be. Does that sound alright?" I nodded my head which was snuggled in the crook of her neck. She started to giggle - it was a really girly, excited giggle. Then she quieted back down.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"You called me Mom." She said as she pulled back to look at me.

"Huh, I did?" I didn't remember saying that.

"You said, and I quote: 'I love you Mom, but I'm not going to take this shit anymore." She smiled at me. I'd never seen her do that before.

"Oh." Was all I could muster. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks and turning them a bright red. I looked down at the floor. Rosalie hugged me again, and I was going to say something along the lines of 'well you are my mom", but then I had a thought about the current situation.

"What am I suppose to tell Esme and Carlisle?" I questioned. I didn't want to hurt them, they were always very kind to me. And I love them, they are my parents in a way. How many different sets of adoptive parents could someone have, I wondered.

"Way to ruin the moment Bella." Rosalie said, feigning annoyance. She pulled back and saw the worry on my face. "Don't worry, Bella. Alice is taking care of everything. She had a premonition just before you left the house earlier - she knew this would happen. It will be okay. Esme will understand in time...according to Alice anyway. She will just need time to adjust to the thought of being your grandmother instead of your mother. So I was thinking we should give her that time."

"What do you mean by 'we should give her that time'?" I questioned.

"Lets go on a trip - just you and me. We can go anywhere you'd like. Think of it as mother-daughter bonding time."

"You mean like a road trip?"

"Yeah, we could do that. Or we could go backpacking through Europe, or anything really. Well as long as there aren't a lot of people around, or it rains a lot..."

"When would we leave?"

"Today or tomorrow."

"Wow. That's fast. I might need some time to think about where to go."

"Of course. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll go pack - doesn't matter where we go, I'll bring my whole closet anyway."

"You and your clothes." I said. She laughed as we began walking up the stairs to my room. I hopped into bed and laid down. "Could you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Sure. Scoot over." When we got settled in, my head was over her heart, and she was humming a lullaby in my ear. I knew everything would be alright. The future looked bright, and my past could forever be, A Past Forgotten.

The End

I am a fan of Rosalie and Esme,

but i ended it this way because I felt

it was how it should be. Rosalie should have

come out of the saga with something

she could hold onto besides a 'new friend'

and a strangely named baby who would never be hers.

Thank you to all of the readers who have stuck with this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

SECOND PART: You guys let me know what you think: I can leave the story as it is OR I can right a second part that will follow Rosalie and Bella on their 'mother-daughter bonding trip'. THE CHOICE IS YOURS - JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT.


End file.
